The First Cut
by Unique-In-My-Own-Way
Summary: Every Cut, Every Seceret, are they really worth it? every thing is falling apart in ceces life, all the secrets are building up seaping though the cracks slowly. nothing is going right, including ceces relationships, and old fight destrouing friendships and love. will some one save cece before its to late or will she be Cut out of excistance... GECE 3 ruece
1. cece: the start

Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up

**Hi every one well this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack please, and with that hope u enjoy **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Must warn there is cutting and stuff like that so if u no liky don't read thanks and this is based on shake it up but the characters may be slightly different in personality **

Chapter 1 (Why)

(cece)

Beep beep, beep beep. "Shut up" I said dreamily whacking my alarm. Ugh another day of torture, slowly I made my way out of bed, dragging my body to the bathroom. The minute I opened that door, the memories of last night came back…

"_Mum no plz" I screamed as she threw another glass at me, "Mum plz "quickly I pushed Flynn in to his room "Hide" I shouted in his direction, slamming his door shut as I did. I hated it when my mum was drunk like this, and sadly it happens too much since the death of my dad. All of a sudden I screamed, as a bottle of wine smashed next to my head sending shards of glass at my face, and then it all went black. When I woke up my mum was slouched on the sofa bottle in hand, out like a light. Then before I knew it I was sitting in my bathroom blade in hand, with blood seeping from fresh cuts on my wrists. The pain fading the avid memories of her past, seeping away for just that one moment. _

( back to real time) I looked down at my wrists seeing the fresh cuts of last night, an every memory of my pain. Quickly taking a shower and placing bandages on the cuts I walked out the bath room. I changed in to skinny ripped jeans a long pink top, its summer but I need to hide my scars, with a brown string belt round the waist, a cute pink and brown bracelet and dangly earrings. Picking up my phone I found one text from rocky

Rocky: coming down in to urs in 5 mins c u there. I quickly texted her back.

Cece: kk c u in a min.

Crap she's coming now, rocky is my best friend ever but she has no idea about what my mum has done since my dad death, all she knows is my mum works all the time as a Chicago cop and I am very clumsy, she has no idea about the cutting and everything else .Putting on some makeup I ran in to the sitting room and right in to Flynn. BANG! "Oh sorry Flynn "quickly helping him up of the floor, "can u help me clean quickly rocky is coming down in a few minutes!" I asked running to the cupboard and grabbing a dust pan and brush and throwing it to Flynn who started sweeping up a pile of broken glass well I ran to the around with the vacuum everywhere, just seeing that my mum was no longer slouched on the sofa. Well she must have gone to work, "hey" I heard from the sitting room window, turning around I saw rocky "Hey" I said quickly looking around the room hiding any lasting evidence. "so u ready to go" asked rocky " yeah" I replied grabbing a bagel from the toaster, "Flynn I'm going to school you going to be ok to get to your school" I screamed "yeah henrys gunna give me a lift" I heard Flynn say " ok bye"

(SKIP TO SCHOOL)

Me and rocky where standing at our locker when the 2 people I was so dreading to see, the Hessenhefers, the 2 sparkly transfer students from some strange mountain country in Europe, and if there accent wasn't bad enough then the way they have greeted people since they got here in 1st grade is and it goes something like…. (The hessenhefer walk up)

"I am Gunther!" said gunther the first boy sparkly twin, well making a huge hand gesture.

"And I am Tinka!" said tinka the second girl sparkly twin, doing the same crazy hand gesture as her brother. "And ve are the hessenhefer! The shouted together. "What do you want" I asked "what got in your pantyhose this morning" asked tinka, the sarcasticness flooding though her words, "nothing" I replied " what happened to ur voice this morning, oh wait it's the same annoying voice, no change there." with that Tinka marched away, Gunther following slowly, like a dog. " ugh I hate them" rocky said, looking up and then suddenly looking down in a weird fashion blushing, whats up with her? Just then Deuce walked over with Rockys bro Ty, ahh that explains it. Deuce is our long time friend and I swear that rocky has a crush on him; happily he just broke up with his Gf Diana (who yeah I did set him up with but so what my friend likes him and they're cute together) " well I think im gunna go to class u can talk to Deuce :P" I told her " bye" I heard as I walked away , chuckling round the corner till. BANG! Ugh not again, but this time was worse, as I look down to who I had fell on top of and felt like mush as I stared in to the beautiful sparkly Caribbean blue eyes of Gunther Hessenhefer, wait did I just think that gunthers eyes are beautiful and sparkly, no more like dull and a horrible blue… and yet I couldn't help to get lost in them…

**And so I'm going to end this chapter here and I hope u like it if I get some reviews ill right the next chapter so plz review and love this is my FIRST fanfic so give me a chance plz, but I will except constructive criticism on what I can do better. I'm sorry that there isn't the greatest amount of gece but there is TONS to come I promise and even some reuse as well for ruese lovers ( which I kinda am ) I hope to post soon, maybe by next week so see u then bye **

**NOTE: REVIEW PLZ !**


	2. gunther: the fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up **

**I AM BACK... Ok I have been away so that's why it took me so long to bring this chapter 2, so I know this chapter is not that long but I have been really busy and so haven't been able to write this fully out but I have it basically all planed out, so don't be worried, but do reamber this is my first fanfic so it's not perfect and I do except helpful reviews to tell me how to get better, but please don't critzize my ever moments, and write a book on how I could get better, it really annoys me. **

**Here are my thanks-**

**WeasleyQueenfan1988- you where my first review and I was so happy that you liked my story start, I was just about flying when I got a good first review. So thanks**

**WinterFairy7337 thanks for your review it was helpful and not harsh so thanks for the help and I will try your suggestions. :D **

**GeCeBaybee, LightbunnyBunny and moonlight thank you for the support :D and I have no Idea who the guest is but if they see this I have to say thanks cause for some reason I just really like that comment with the classic Cece. **

**And so here's chapter 2**

Gunther pov

Bang! One minute I was walking with Tinka to class and then next I found myself lying flat on the floor, a body of a girl (I think) a , slowly I turned up my head up to see who was on top of me. I felt my heart flutter a little as I looked up to find her… Cece Jones … OK go back a little, did I say that my heart fluttered for CECE, no more like it puked at the sight… ok I'm denial I've all ways liked cece.

I looked in to her eyes,,,, I had known cece since 1st grade, we were best friends, then tinka and her had a fight in 7th grade, which I'm still not sure what it was about, but something tell me it was about me, as every time I look at her she hides away her eyes filled with pain and regret, it kills me. After that fight they had tinka became mean and started bullying cece and her friend rocky, dragging me along. Slowly she forced me to join in; regretfully I did, it growing over time to become a daily thing…

As I looked in to ceces eyes I saw something new almost longing mixing with an almost intense pain, was screaming from her eyes that she wanted to tell me something. When we were younger she told me everything, and I learned to tell when something was wrong or when there was something she wanted to say, but couldn't. Even after the fight, I could still tell when she was sad or something was wrong, but something happened after her dad died 2 years ago she started to close up more and I could tell something was wrong, she didn't seem herself any more, even though know one know tests.

Just then I heard tinka swearing her head off, and just like that I was snapped back to reality, seeing tinkas furious face as she dragged cece of me. I had forgot about tinka, but sure to hell I wish I hadn't as tinka slapped cece shouting at her to keep away from me, and to watch where she's going, then things almost slowed down as tinka acccidently ripped of the bandaid on cece wrist. there on her wrist was 5 semetrical cuts...

**And so that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked and please please review I had ( acourding to the site ) 136 people see it and only 6 reviewd so please review more I don't care what u say. I'm sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter and i hope to be quicker next time but live with me at the moment. i really hope you liked this chapter and review away and i hope to add on soon. **

**BYE **


End file.
